Carmen's Little Spider
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Who would've thought that Carmen had someone that wanted to stop V.I.L.E. as well, though why does he wear a spider-style outfit, and whatever happened to that cute blond and blue eyed teen she met on V.I.L.E. Island, will she see him again since she heard he deserted two years before her, and why did Tigress have a hidden photo of him under her pillow. Up For Adoption.


**Alright, a certain someone has pointed me towards the Netflix Carmen Sandiego cartoon, along with giving me this idea, or at least a background idea of it.**

 **Whoever is interested in adopting this idea, please inform me and we can work things out.**

 **Carmen's Little Spider**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **V.I.L.E.**

At the moment things were quiet at the HQ of V.I.L.E. there wasn't really anything going on.

" **CRASH!** "

" WHY YOU BRAT, GET BACK!"

Except for the prank, yelling and laughter that followed, running down a corridor was a 16 year old spiky haired blond, having a bright big smile and bright blue eyes filled with mischief, along with 3 marks on each of his cheeks, giving him fox-like whiskers, wearing a casual trainers, jeans, t-shirt combo, along with a red hoodie.

The teenager was ducking and diving out of the way of his chasers, the only thing is, the guy was now neon orange, all because of the paint that a certain prankster played on him, oh he tried to stop it by "up-grading" his security, but somehow, the fox-boy managed to sneak by him, at one time, his guard was higher than normal, he entered his office, scanning around, making sure everything was in place, the only thing out of place was a small present for him.

Once making sure everything was in place, he sat down looked at the box, making sure there was no hidden line or anything, then he opened the box and found loads of screws, nails and other things made for holding things in place, thinking that Naruto didn't do a good job at pranking him, he let out a sigh of relief, the only problem was, everything in his office fell apart, telling him that Naruto over did it, again. (A.N. I'm sure everyone knows this reference.)

But now, the unfortunate man ended up getting hit by the classic, "bucket over the door" prank, even though he kept his eyes open for some elaborate prank, it seems he failed to spot the simplistic ones, giving Naruto the opportunity to prank him.

As Naruto was running, he ended up bumping into the one person who looked after him, the one person who brought him up and taught him everything he knows after finding him as a baby wrapped in a blanket with his name stitched into the corner, Dr Bellum.

Looking towards Naruto, then at the man covered in paint, the mad scientist couldn't help but laugh at the sight, "Well Naruto, seems you've certainly made quite the mess, tell me, how did you accomplish such a prank!?"

The man, being ignored, couldn't help but stare at the pair, almost like his brain had shut down, all the while the two walked away, with Naruto explaining his simple, yet ingenious prank, causing the doctor to have a proud look in her eyes, though she is wearing goggles only she knows about that.

She taught Naruto everything she knows about the world, she taught him chemistry, robotics, mechanics along with language and culture, she even gave him puzzles to try and solve, and thanks to his hyperactivity, he completed them all.

Once they arrived at her office, she sat down, a bunch of screens in front of her, "Alright Naruto, I believe it's time to take you to the labs, I'm sure there's something I can show you something that may interest you."

Naruto was smiling in happiness, he always did enjoy Dr Bellum's "tours" she had the most amazing things in her work place.

As they entered the lab, Naruto spotted loads of amazing equipment, but what really caught his eyes were the group of spiders, "Whoa, hey Dr, what's with these spiders?"

The Doctor smiled, "I'm glad you asked Naruto, those are 15 genetically altered super spiders, just something I've been working on in my spare time."

Looking at each spider, Naruto noticed something, "There's 14, Dr. Bellum, one of them's missing."

The doctor moved towards the cage, "Huh, you're right, I guess one of my lab assistants must have taken it for studies or something." Nether noticing a web hanging above.

As they were hanging out, another leader called Cleo walked in, ignoring Naruto completely, causing the teen to glare, he never did like the uppity woman, thinking she's high class, so while the two women were talking, Naruto turned around and began fiddling with some chemicals, while doing so, no-one noticed the missing spider slowly webbing down from it's web, just above Naruto's head, once Naruto finished, he quickly turned around, somehow catching the spider in his hood.

Once Dr. Bellum and Cleo had finished their meeting, Cleo walked by Naruto, again ignoring the teen, yet he could still hear the "huff" from her nose, as though telling Naruto that he wasn't worth her eyes, Naruto moved past her, Cleo was now out of the room, the door closing behind her.

Dr. Bellum was surprised, "Well Naruto, I thought you'd end up pranking her for ignoring you, yet you didn't even try."

Naruto then smirks, looking towards the doctor, "Who said I didn't."

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Naruto pulled out a small beaker with a cork in it, "It's amazing how everyone seems to watch the person but never focus on the hands, it's also amazing how quick the chemical I used to change the dye of her clothes to orange quickly spreads."

At this part, Dr. Bellum was quiet for a few minutes, then she began laughing her head off just picturing the "high and mighty" Cleo walking around with orange clothes, "You do know that Cleo will try to pin the blame on you, right."

Naruto throws the beaker into a small furnace, which they use in case they need to quickly dispose of anything, along with the rubber gloves he was wearing, he then holds his hands up, "What evidence would she have on me(?)"

Dr. Bellum knew Naruto can get away with anything, some of his pranks were legendary, with some if not everyone knowing it was him pulling them, but, like he said, there was no evidence that he did them, of course sometimes he pulls the obvious pranks in order to train his escapes.

Stretching his limbs, Naruto looks to Dr. Bellum, "Well Doc, since Miss Cleo made me feel slightly sour, the prank not withstanding, I'm gonna turn in for the night."

Understanding what Naruto was saying, since Cleo had that effect on everyone, the both of them left the lab, then headed for their separate rooms.

* * *

 **Naruto's Room**

Due to the other students not wanting to be on Naruto's "hit" list, the teachers decided to give him his own room, since they didn't want another, stink bomb "incident" again, though Couch Brunt couldn't stop laughing and holding her nose at some of the students, but she was also grateful that her little lamb didn't have the same timetable as Naruto.

Once in his room, Naruto began taking off his hoodie, as he was taking it off, a certain spider crawled onto his hand, looking towards it, thinking he saw it somewhere before but can't really remember.

Suddenly the spider bit his hand, injecting it's venom into his system, yet, all Naruto did was grunt in annoyance and slapped the spider, killing instantly.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto got out of his everyday clothes and just got into bed in his boxers, feeling slightly lazy for some reason.

Never knowing what the future may hold for him.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Groaning awake, Naruto rubs his face, "Man what a lucid dream, that the last time I have Ramen and chocolate after each other, I mean sure Ramen is amazing, but with chocolate afterwards, really leaves a horrid taste in the mouth."

Slowly getting, Naruto began feeling a slight twinge on his back, in four different spots, moving his hands to try and rub the spots, Naruto felt something protruding from one of the spots, yet he could "feel" it was apart of him as well, as though it was coming out of his back, quickly moving towards a mirror, Naruto noticed that his body was more muscular and leaner, as though it was built for both speed and power, but leaning slightly towards speed.

Though at the moment, he was more concerned with his back, turning around, he spots four strange claw-ends poking out of his back, surprised at seeing such things, Naruto began freaking out, moving away from the mirror and leaning against the wall, placing his hand against the wall for balance, "Okay, okay, Naruto, you gotta think, a person just doesn't "grow" spi~der... legs...?"

Looking towards where the area, Naruto noticed something, the spider that bit him, "Or do they...?"

He goes to move towards the spider, that is until he couldn't "release" his hand from the wall, looking towards his hand, Naruto tries to pull his hand away, but it was almost like it was stuck, suddenly, he realised something, bringing his other hand towards his face, Naruto noticed that weird microscopic claws were coming out of his fingers, looking almost like a nano version of the claws on his back.

Thanks to Dr. Bellum's teachings, he tried to calm down, he could feel that his hands were unconsciously flexed, if only slightly, so, he began focusing on relaxing his fingers more, after a few minutes he felt his hand slip away, looking at his hand he tries flexing them again, trying to get a feel for this strange new feeling.

Though at the moment, he has other worries to look over, "Holy crap, if anyone ends up knowing about this I'd end up as a lab-rat."

Getting a petri dish, Naruto scoops the spider into the dish, along with sealing it shut with tape, "I'm gonna have to escape from this place, there's no way I'm gonna be an experiment for V.I.L.E. but I'm also gonna have to hide my identity, but first, I'm gonna need money in order to pay for everything, along with other stuff as well."

Focusing on the spider-claws on his back, he pulls them back into himself, putting his usual clothes on, Naruto moves towards Dr. Bellum's lab.

Looking around, Naruto noticed that she wasn't in, most likely in a meeting or whatever, which would take hours.

Moving towards some components, Naruto began grabbing what he can, along with some chemicals he knew wouldn't go amiss.

Once done there and placing his stolen gear in his room, Naruto moves to the clothing section of the building, grabbing a few spare materiel here and there, along with padding and armour for protection, then he took those into his room as well.

Also at one point, he felt a slight tingling go off, as though his body was suddenly covered in goosebumps, along with an urge to hide, as he was turning a corner, behind him out of view, was a certain Mime, following Naruto, wondering what Naruto was doing, as the Mime moves to follow Naruto and pokes his head around a corner, he couldn't find Naruto anywhere.

All the while Naruto was now using his new wall-crawling ability to move through the vents, " _Heh, that's what you get for trying to follow me you stupid, silent, creepy clown, though I guess I've just found out I've got a six-sense for danger, or for anyone that tries to follow me, I think I'll call it a "spidey-sense"._ "

So, using the vents, Naruto made his way back to his room, being thankful he locked his door, along with shutting the blinds and curtains, he places the stuff he stole from the clothing section, thanks to his new spider-powers it was easy.

Using his knowledge of science and robotics, Naruto began his work.

"Okay, thanks to Dr. Bellum's continuous stressful lessons, I need to do the whole five steps of scientific method, but since I already did the first two, understanding and accepting that I now have spider-powers, I can move on to the others, but whatever, there doesn't have to be an order that they go in."

Naruto began with the easy thing, making his outfit, going through a list of what he wanted and how he wanted it, he decided that stealth was the key component in his escape, so using the items he stole, Naruto made a perfect outfit of both stealth and speed, along with it being sleek in design, along with secret holes in his back that open and close for his, apparently, extra limbs, when he wants them out. (A.N. Spiderman Dark Suit.)

Along with using his robotics and mechanics to create his mask, which has a function for secretly hacking GPS, along with different visions just in case, and just to tick people off, expressive red eye lenses that move with his face, slightly.

"Alright, now that I've got a suit and mask, time for the chemical part of the suit, and since I found out that I can't use organic webs, and ever since that spider bit me, I can actually understand the components for web fluid, I just need to make a couple of web-shooters to go with it."

So with that in mind, Naruto began his work, using the tech that he stole from the lab, along with the chemicals for it, after a few slight accidents with the web-shooters exploding in his face, literally covering his face in webs, he completed his work, using some of the slim smart-watch tech to improve the shooters. (A.N. 2018 Marvel's Spider-Man Web-shooters, considering the technology now, it wouldn't be surprising if Naruto made them.)

Of course he didn't have to worry about cleaning the webs up, since they're bio-degradable like actual spider webs, placing them on his wrists along with putting his new suit on, Naruto looks at himself in a mirror, "Whoa, this suit looks awesome, I look like a spider-ninja, hmm, nah, that name doesn't sound right, let's think, I want people to call me something, and thanks to the voice modulator in my mask I don't have to worry about that."

Walking around without his mask on, Naruto looks in the mirror, noticing his whisker birthmarks, "Wait a minute, Fox-Spider, no, too obvious and kinda lame, hmmm, wait, a Wolf-Spider, I mean yeah, Wolf Spiders can't use webbing, but they're really cool as long as you don't mess with them, yeah, that's my codename, Wolf-Spider, and with this outfit and mask, that name is sure to be cool."

Once that's done with, Naruto began his planning, along with trying to figure out a way to get money for his escape, then it hit him, the Stockbroker, every year she always drops off V.I.L.E.'s money, now all he needs to do is wait and plan the next move.

 **Year Of The Broker**

It wasn't easy hiding his new abilities and outfit, but after a while he managed to keep it all a secret, being brought up in such a place gave Naruto the need to escape it, once listening in on the new graduates introduction to the real name of the place, along with being thankful for having a suit built for stealth, he found out the place was made for more than just stealing, but for other nefarious things, even ending lives.

So with that in mind, Naruto planed his escape, along with keeping the dumb Mime occupied with something else, with Naruto figuring out that Cleo most likely assigned the Mime to keep an eye on him in case Naruto does anymore pranks, though when he and Coach Brunt hung out a few times, just to keep appearances, with her exclaiming how funny she found Cleo's prank, with Naruto denying having anything to do with it, which caused them both to laugh even harder, since they both knew the truth, but it didn't mean he'd come clean with it.

Anyway, now that the Broker was here, he just needed someway to grab the bank accounts and make a getaway, luckily he remembers what the V.I.L.E. Flashdrive looks like and with Professor Maelstrom, he still couldn't believe his name was the Japanese version of the psychotic mad man, but thanks to his lessons on the 'bait and switch' tactic, he made an exact copy of the thing, with a little surprise when she puts it into the computer.

He then hears a little girl making plans with her friends about a water-bomb prank on the broker, with that in mind, Naruto went to the heads and ask if he could walk the Broker to the building, explaining that the others wouldn't dream of "attacking" her with him around, with the leaders knowing of Naruto's Pranking abilities, it was a given that he was the better option to stop the students.

At the moment, he was waiting for the broker at the docks, wearing his spider-suit under his clothes, knowing that the girl wouldn't disappoint in targeting the broker, even if he was there.

The boat pulled up, with Naruto putting on a charming smile, he could feel his spider-senses telling him that the students were getting ready to "attack" but he fought back the urge to stop or dodge them, out of the boat stepped the broker and the captain, "Good day Miss, I'm Naruto, the heads let me come here to greet you in order to be a "deterrent" against the water-bombers."

The woman looks around, knowing the students were somewhere around, "Are you sure you can stop them?"

Naruto rubs the back of his neck nervously, "Well I can try, I am pretty famous for being the school's top prankster, and so far, even the heads are scared of me." At the end he chuckles, with the woman joining in slightly.

But as they turn around, heading for the building, a whole lot of water balloons were heading for them, during the chaos, without anyone noticing, before the woman could even do or notice anything, Naruto had switched the drive for the fake with slight of hand, using the 'bait and switch' just like he was taught, along with hiding the real one in the inside pocket of his hoodie.

Once the "bombing" was over, Naruto began his own attack, chasing after the culprits pretending to be angry at them for ruining his first gig as a operative.

After returning the prank, which the students couldn't escape from, though the one they called "Black Sheep" seems to have a slight blush at Naruto's angry smirk, "(sigh!) So much for trying to impress the bosses, you guys really cost me, especially my reputation of being the top prankster, but never mind, I'm sure I'll get you guys back later."

With that in mind, Naruto left the students alone, giving a waving wink at Black Sheep, who was a year younger than him, though behind her was also the one called Tigress, who also thought that Naruto was winking at her as well, which caused both girls to blush, though both didn't see each others reaction.

 **Night Time**

At the moment, Naruto was in his Wolf-Spider outfit, in his room he left a message stating that he didn't like the idea of hurting others to the extant that the organisation wants him to, so he used a phone he stole from the captain to get in touch with someone to help him escape, along with the person stealing the drive by using the vents and swapped it for the fake, all the while he and his contact would've long since escaped.

Right now, after the alarms went off, Wolf-Spider was hiding on the back of the boat, waiting for his chance to escape, his eye lenses narrowed as he felt the boat sway a little, as though someone was getting on, as it turned out, it was the Broker, it seems, even though her job was delayed, especially after the drive gave that message about Naruto not liking how they run things, along with their means of ending others to keep themselves hidden.

Granted she didn't like how that sounded ether, but business was business, as long as she gets paid and does her job, everything didn't matter to her.

As the boat took off, Naruto waited, the moment he was near land he would then move somewhere else, hiding away from V.I.L.E.'s eyesight until he was ready, but for now, he won't look into the drive since he wants to do some sightseeing, along with testing his webs more, " _Maybe I can use the webs to support my weight, giving me the ability to web-swing._ "

With that in mind, Naruto aka Wolf-Spider, used his spider-powers to sneak away, hiding in the shadows so no-one can see him.

Once reaching a tall building, Wolf-Spider began crawling up it, the people on the ground didn't really notice him, since no-one really looked up, once at the top, Wolf-Spider looked down, having a slight sense of vertigo, though he shook it off, "Now's not the time to get "dizzy-spells" I need to do this, if I'm gonna be web-swinging all over the place."

Taking a deep breath, Wolf-Spider lifts his head up, closed his eyes, then suddenly, everything was quiet for him, he couldn't hear anything, opening his eyes he saw he was falling off the building, bring his hand up and towards a building, using his two middle fingers to press the sensor in his palm, Wolf-Spider shot a web-line towards a building a few meters away from him, once it latched onto the building he grabbed hold of the web-line and felt himself being pulled through the air, sending him soaring though the city, double-clicking the sensor to release the line at the top of his swing sending him high into the air.

"WHHOOOO-HOOOOO!"

Now people were looking at him, seeing him swing through the air by webs, they were in shock that someone was doing that, getting close to a building, Wolf-Spider fired two web-lines towards a point and yanked himself towards it, allowing himself to perch on top of a water tower.

At the moment, he was breathing the adrenaline out of his system, the way he flew through the air was wonderful.

Still perched, Wolf-Spider brought his hands up towards him, "And to think," Looking forward, "This, is only the beginning."

Suddenly four extra limbs shot out of his back, showing two pairs of spider-legs on each side of his back, two coming over his shoulders and the other two coming over his waist.

V.I.L.E. better watch out, because the stealthy Wolf-Spider is gonna foil their plans, though he never knew that in a couple of years, he won't be the only one trying to stop V.I.L.E.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, my idea of a Spider-Naruto/Carmen** **Sandiego** **Crossover, with my own spin on it, I know Naruto is sounds like an OOC, but I figure that it's all to do with his upbringing, he wouldn't be a knuckleheaded ninja if he was actually brought up right, and yes, in this one-shot he doesn't have chakra and he was found like Carmen, but both were brought up differently, while Carmen was looked after by Coach Brunt, Naruto was looked after by Dr. Bellum, so they're bound to not be in the same circle.**

 **As for the pairing, it'll be Naruto/Carmen, though maybe Tigress'll be like Black Cat and try and flirt with Wolf-Spider, though that'll be up to whoever adopts.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Carmen** **Sandiego.** (Or Spider-Man.)


End file.
